Locked In! (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Locked In! (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis Spongebob is trapped inside his own home by Bubble Bass in a revenge effort to have him be late and get fired from his frycooking job so he can get the position. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Bubble Bass Gary The Snail Squidward Tentacles Patrick Star Eugene H. Krabs The Story The story begins inside Spongebob's Living Room. Gary finishes eating a popsicle and begins chewing on Spongebob's couch but stops when he enters. SPONGEBOB: Well time for me to go back to the ol’Grind Gary! GARY(bored): Meow SPONGEBOB: I know I’ll miss you too! Now please do your homework Gary! GARY: Meow Meow Spongebob is about to open his front door but it doesn’t budge. SPONGEBOB: Huh? Spongebob tries it again, still no budge. SPONGEBOB: Oh boy, looks like a jam. Spongebob decides to use the back door in his Kitchen instead. This door also does not budge. SPONGEBOB: I could’ve sworn we didn’t have any ice storms last night. Spongebob tries the Garage Door, the windows, the rooftop, the secret exit, the library hatch, a passageway full of pictures of Squidward & many other numerous exit opportunities. Every single one does not budge. SPONGEBOB: WHY ISN’T ANY OF THE DOORS BUDGING?! I’LL BE 15 MINUTES EARLY FOR WORK!!!! IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE 25!!! Suddenly Spongebob hears a ring. It is Bubble Bass calling him on his shellphone. SPONGEBOB: Oh no, what does this dirtbag want?! Hello? Bubble Bass's closeup is shown. BUBBLE BASS: Squarepants…. do you have work today? SPONGEBOB: What's it to you? BUBBLE BASS: Are you at work right now? SPONGEBOB: No, apparently my house is not letting me, none of my 184 exits are budging! BUBBLE BASS: Well that's too bad, next time you shouldn’t give Mr.Anonymous your address online. SPONGEBOB: Wait what? Spongebob then remembers him last night drunk on ice cream and giving away all of his home information to an anonymous person on the internet who was none other than Bubble Bass. SPONGEBOB: YOU DID NOT! BUBBLE BASS: Oh but i did! Now I do! And now your job, is going to be something I did! I really love alliteration! SPONGEBOB: You won’t get away with this!! BUBBLE BASS: I already have, later loser! Have fun with all those deadbolts! Bubble Bass uses his butt to bounce away from Spongebob's front yard headed right for the Krusty Krab. Spongebob rushes into his Kitchen and following is a confused Gary. GARY: Meow? SPONGEBOB: Can’t talk now Gary! I gotta figure out a way to get out of here and stop a fat jerk from stealing my job! GARY: Meow Meow? SPONGEBOB: Yeah! Its Bubble Bass! Excuse me, A jerk that must vaffanculo! Sorry for the language Gare-Bear. GARY: Meow Spongebob takes out a screwdriver and rushes right back to his front door and tries to screw out the locks he already has. The locks come off. SPONGEBOB: Aha! Take that Bass! Spongebob tries to pry the door open but is still does not budge. SPONGEBOB: FISHPASTE!! Spongebob then looks out his window and sees the deadbolt still active and in addition, a huge metal cylinder also blocking the front door as it opens on the outside. Spongebob next attempts to climb up his chimney. Spongebob gets up to the top and peeks out at the Bikini Bottom landscape. SPONGEBOB: Yes! Spongebob hops out of the chimney and lands on the roof. Suddenly he is shocked with 350 bolts of electricity. Spongebob is sent back down into the chimney and smacked face first into a pile of ashes. SPONGEBOB: I forgot to turn the security off….. And I forgot the deactivation code… The scene cuts to Squidward arriving at his post inside the Krusty Krab. The telephone rings and he picks up. SQUIDWARD: Krusty Krapola, Squidward speaking. SPONGEBOB: Squidward! You got to let Mr.Krabs know that Bubble Bass trapped me inside my house and is trying to ruin me! SQUIDWARD: Really? Locked inside your own house? SPONGEBOB: JUST PLEASE WARN HIM!! SQUIDWARD: Egh fine.. SPONGEBOB: Thank you! Now I won’t lose my job! Squidward is about to reluctantly update Mr.Krabs about Spongebob but then backtracks to the register boat and speaks. SQUIDWARD: Did you say that you will lose your job? SPONGEBOB: If I don’t get out. SQUIDWARD: …….. I think Mr.Krabs shouldn’t get any updates, AHA! AHA! AHA! Squidward hangs up, leans back inside the register boat and begins listening to classical jazz on his MP3. SPONGEBOB: SQUIDWARD!!!! Errghhh!! To think I lent you my Grandma's famous seaberry pie just four days ago! Bah! Spongebob sits on his couch in disappointment. Gary slithers up. GARY: Meow SPONGEBOB: I ran out of luck and don’t know how else to get out of here. I suppose this is it for me Gary…. I better go register for the unemployment office. Spongebob sulks up to his bedroom in misery to access his computer and do this. Gary sighs, picks up the shellphone and dials a number. The scene jumps to Patrick Star playing a video game on his sand TV. He is wearing a headset and is arguing with immature kid players. PATRICK: NO! My mom is not a man! She used to be! NO!! I am not a donkey! My Grandfather was a donkey! Or at least part of one. HEY!!!! I AM NOT A DOOFUS! I AM A DOOFUS BRAIN! Patrick then hears his phone ring. PATRICK: We’ll talk about if I kissed a girl or not later! Patrick sets down his controller/headset and strolls up to and picks up the phone. PATRICK: Uhhhhhh, whatever my name is, is speaking! GARY: Meow Meow Meow Meow PATRICK: Strawberry shortcakes at Spongebob's?! GARY: Meow.. Meow BANG!!!! A startled Gary turns and sees that a hungry Patrick with a bib on had burst right through the wall. PATRICK: I brought my training fork & Preschool knife! Shortcakes! Spongebob rushes downstairs having had heard the bang. SPONGEBOB: What was that sound Gary? GARY: Meow Meow SPONGEBOB: My exit? Spongebob then looks to see the hole Patrick made allows him an exit to the Krusty Krab. SPONGEBOB: YAY!!! Thank you Gary! Spongebob kisses Gary. SPONGEBOB: And you too Patrick! Spongebob hugs Patrick. He then grabs his unicycle and begins cycling as fast as possible to save his job. PATRICK(sad): Strawberry shortcakes? Spongebob arrives at the Krusty Krab and bursts right through the front doors. He sees Mr.Krabs at a table with Bubble Bass. SPONGEBOB: Mr.K! DON’T!! BUBBLE BASS: How did you get out?! SPONGEBOB: Shut up Bubble Bass! MR.KRABS: Boy! Where in tarnation were ye?! You’re 1 minute early for work! SPONGEBOB: I’m sorry Mr.Boss Man but this fat geek that still lives in his mother's basement tried to make me late and lose my job! Spongebob & Bubble Bass then confront each other face to face. BUBBLE BASS: I was destined for this job and you know it! SPONGEBOB: You don’t need to define me Fat boy! BUBBLE BASS: You still reek of that lame lavender shampoo! SPONGEBOB: You still live in your Mother's basement! BUBBLE BASS: You still suck! MR. KRABS: Alright enough the both of ye! I haven’t gotten past my morning migraine yet! Arrgh! Spongebob get in the Kitchen and cook up the patties, time is money! Spongebob smiles & Bubble Bass looks shocked. SPONGEBOB: Yes sir! Bye Bubble Bass! Spongebob skips into the Kitchen and gets to work. BUBBLE BASS: What about me Eugene? I still should work at the Krusty Krab, lest you want to lose all credibility. MR.KRABS: Hmmmmm, you want a job ay? BUBBLE BASS: I just said I do. MR.KRABS: Okay, I got a job for ye. BUBBLE BASS: Super! BUBBLE BASS: UGHHH!!! Bubble Bass is shown being forced to clean the moldy Krusty Krab toilets. Brown water sprays all over his face. BUBBLE BASS: Aagagaghhhh!!! Bubble Bass bounces out of the Krusty Krab to use his mother's shower. Spongebob & Mr.Krabs look on. MR.KRABS: Never mess with the #1 best frycook! Although Bass is #2. SPONGEBOB: Yeah, cleaning #2! MR.KRABS: Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh! SPONGEBOB: Hahahahah! Squidward then finishes his break and is still disappointed that Spongebob was not fired. SQUIDWARD: Since Spongebob is not gone, I am.. I quit!! Squidward marches out the front doors throwing his cap to the floor. MR.KRABS: Bills! Squidward returns since he has no job to pay his bills. SQUIDWARD: I unquit. Category:SquidwardTentacles35